Dreamscape: An Authors's Wish
by sherabo
Summary: follow a writer as she enters the world of fanfiction and meets some of her fav. char. Its a present from Joey,but trouble is waiting, which may trap the author in shadows. Meet hot men from kkm,naruto,saiuki,hack,and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Thanks to the authors of Yugioh I can have fun writing, yet all rights will forever belong to them. Hey that's cool with me…….small reference to toy story…….

It's my birthday and this is a special post to celebrate it. It's a selfish story and guess what I'm in it, so indulge my private fancy which just might be yours and I'll support you when you have the nerve to write it. Read, laugh and we will blow out the candles internet style. I received my first present, its an internet birthday cake, so cool !!!! And a song!!! Thanks so much....

**Dreamscape**

**Chapter One: **Birthday wish

"She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me not . . . . . darn it. What am I going to doooooooooooo, Yugi?" Joey ruffled his honey blond hair in complete aspiration. The jumbled insides of his brain started to swell from all the thinking he'd been doing this past hour and to top it off time was running out; so the miserable ache in his heart left him in pain.

"Joey it isn't that bad man, just relax and when the rest of the gang gets here we will think of something." Yugi tried to sooth the raging emotions that raced through his friend's heart, but the words of encouragement felt like wind blowing sand across a dry desert, endless.

"Arggggg," in his frustration he threw Yami's pillow across the room and it smashed Ryou in the face as he opened up the bedroom door.

"Joey, what's up," Bakura barked as he squeezed pass Ryou and jumped on Yami's bed.

"Bakura get off my bed this instance; just the idea of you on its scares me silly," Yami's deep baritone voice vibrated off the walls. Yugi smiled and rolled over with laughter dragging Joey to the floor ; he still refused to be pacified.

Malik and Mokuba pushed their way into the small bedroom and Kaiba stayed in the door frame which he dominated completely. His composure was calm as always and his words demanding.

"Yugi what is this about, I have a business to run. This had better be important." Seto caused everyone to sigh, running his business was his answer to everything. The room was silent as Yugi proceeded to explain why he'd called everyone to his home on the eve of Sherabo's birthday.

"Well it's about Joey and Sherabo; he can't figure out a birthday gift for her and I thought we could help." Yugi chirped.

"What, you called me away from my business for that, you moron." Kaiba turned to leave, but Mokuba gripped his coat tail.

"Nii-sama, don't go, Joey is really upset it won't hurt to listen." Mokuba only had to look at his brother and Kaiba gave in. It was a small price to pay if it meant he could see Mokuba smile.

"Yugi ya' didn't have to call money bags over, I don't need his help. He's got it easy sending Sherabo roses all week. I hate that jerk." Joey balled his hands into fist and gritted his teeth in anger.

"Stupid dog, can't you do anything right," Seto hollowed out.

Yami stepped into the line of fire. "Seto it's not easy to find the right gift for someone who is so important."

"For Pete's sake it's a birthday gift, even a child could come up with something." Seto continued to be the thorn in Joey's side.

"That's it, let me at him . . . . I'm goin' beat you down this time jerk." Joey screamed out, but Yugi held him off.

"Seto, that's enough," Mokuba pleaded.

"Joey," Ryou spoke out.

"Alright, but you guys just don't get it. All the presents you sent were cool. Look Seto sent her his darn roses, Yugi and Yami send her pictures that Ryou painted, and Mokuba wrote a poem and send a CD of him reciting it. Even Bakura send a picture of his modeling portfolio two days ago." Joey wanted to scream or all least punch a hole in the wall, he was so mad.

"Oh, my god you didn't," Tea the only female in the gang gasp while clutching her throat. "Bakura you send Sherabo those nude pictures, she's going to hate us all."

Bakura flipped his gorgeous hair back, and flexed his muscles, because he thought Sherabo would drool when she looked upon his trim body. "Ha, Ha . . . . I'm so cool," Bakura started singing the words to his favorite song; one he made up.

"Even Malik, made a necklace and had Sherabo's name craved in hieroglyphics and it's engraved with diamonds her birth stone. I hate this!" Joey was near tears he was so frustrated.

Yugi put his hand on the shoulder of his best friend and attempted to cheer him up. "Hey I'm sure she'd like a card, or maybe you could write a story," Yugi whispered.

"That so lame, Yugi, it's not special like the others." Joey spit out his words which were losing all conviction. Instead of the gang helping they were only making him feel worse. Sighing he buried his face in the remaining pillow on Yugi's bed. "I think I'm going die."

"Besides he'd have to learn how to spell first," Seto muddled under his breath.

"Kaiba!!!" Yami came to the blond's defense.

"If I could tell her how I feel . . . see her . . . touch her . . . ." Joey drifted in thought for a moment.

"Man are you crazy, you're just an anime character you're not real." Seto laughed. "You sound like a fool. She doesn't want to see you, touch you what a joke, or get near you . . . . Your fleas are jumping."

"Nii-sama," Mokuba butted in. "That's really cruel. I think Joey might have a point, what if we all could meet her somehow."

Now all heads turned to Mokuba and Mokuba allowed his eyes to drift to his idol, Seto Kaiba. The raven hair teen had that Kaiba twinkle in his eye. "I want to see her too, Big Brother. . . . And I know how!"

Oooooooooooo

R/r

A/N Put on your birthday hat dance till you drop the party is on!!! Thanks to you all and lots of hugs and kisses, Oh and review, review, review!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Yugioh is great and I don't own any of the rights, just the enjoyment….

WOW this is the best party yet cards, a wonderful story from Vampire Genius, and a very interesting cake in characters thanks guys. . . . On with my selfish wish.

**Chapter Two:** A Selfish Wish

"What are you fools looking at? Its true I am most handsome but that is none of your business." Kaiba turned to go. "You're all insane, come on Mokuba. I've got to get you away from these fools.

"Seto, it's a great idea. Everyone wants to meet Sherabo, not just Joey. And I think I know a way we can." Mokuba gave the group a classic Kaiba smirk. He had to repeat himself again. Seto was being so damn stubborn.

"Look we could create a virtual word, remember Noah and invite Sherabo to come. Seto I know it can work, what about those hack guys they're always going into each other's worlds." Mokuba tried to look hopeful and for once Joey didn't say a word.

"Mokuba you sound like that idiot, we are anime characters." Seto lowered his voice he didn't like punishing Mokuba in front of the gang.

"Look, Kaiba we all know you don't believe in a lot of funny stuff going on, but you got to understand we've been to ancient Egypt, fought monsters and survived the end of the world; you aren't going to let a little internet stop you for doing something normal people would say is impossible." Now Joey smirked.

"I know you can do this Big Brother. . ." Mokuba beamed as he locked eyes with his hero.

"Mmmm . . . . maybe. . . . If we . . . . I. . . . . . ." Kaiba opened his laptop and pushed all of Yugi's cards and junk on his desk to the floor. He managed to seat in Yugi's small desk chair. His fingers flew across the keyboard. Everyone waited in _ah._

"Ok, I've worked out a plan, to bring Sherabo to our world, but the time will have limits. Mokuba call Roland and have him open up the virtual lab for us we will all meet there tomorrow. I can only open this window for a day, so hurry. Mokuba meet me later at the lab I have business to take care of first at Kaiba Corp."

Kaiba turned around and all you could feel was the breeze from his heavy white coat against your skin.

"Kaiba wait, what about us!" Joey was frantic, after all this was his dream. 'Could Seto really do this?'

"Just meet here tomorrow, I will send a limo to pick you all up and Bakura please wear some clothes. Joey take a bath and write a silly letter or poem if you want. We are going to spent one hour with Sherabo and have a birthday celebration. After all I am a genius." Seto smirked and walked away.

"See I told you my brother could do it." Mokuba stood proudly and followed Kaiba out of bedroom. The rest of the gang looked at each other. Joey was the first to speak.

"Yugi, I'm going to really meet Sherabo." Joey for the first time in his life passed out on the hard wood floor……

r/R : YEAH I KNOW IT'S A LITTLE CHEESEY, BUT ITS MY DREAM, SO HAVE A PIECE OF CHOCOLATE CAKE AND ENJOY, ITS ALL FUN AND I AM REALLY HAVING A GREAT TIME: Next chapter the meeting of a life time: Joey and Sherabo……. Don't miss it and review….

Oh I had to give my beta, vampire genius a break, so don't flame the grammar, smiles….


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**It's all yours writers of Yugioh.

Wow I'm enjoying the response and its great so many of us feel the same way. I hope I can convey the feelings in our hearts. Let's have fun. This is the best way I can show my thanks for celebrating with me I love you guys the best so I will promise to see this to the end. Thanks . .

Chapter Three: The Journey

Tonight all of Domino slumbered in dreamland from the youngest to the eldest; it was a night of peace. This city that had been dominated constantly with catastrophes, 'the end of the world, or 'live monsters roaming the street' was quiet, with one exception, Joey.

The teen tried to sleep in the small bedroom of the two room basement apartment that he shared with his drunken dad but he couldn't stop tossing and turning. Even with the light out they were on full blast in his head. Joey's eyes normally filled with emotional expressions moved erratically under hidden lids. By the time midnight stuck his body was dripping with sweat; and his legs were twisted among sheets. Dreams or rather nightmares forced his eyes open and he found the strength to grab the cell phone under his limp pillow.

"Joey . . . . Hay man . . . . Are you on the wire?" Tristan wiped the sleep from his eyes and glared at the cell phone he had forgotten to turn off. It was Joey's ring tone. "Joey if you don't say something I'm hanging up, man it's almost three o'clock in the morning."

"Tristan what should I do? I think maybe I should cut my hair." Joey's voice dwindled down to a whisper.

"Cut your hair, man have you lost your mind? Don't start acting like the idiot Kaiba thinks you are. Listen we got a big day tomorrow and the only thing you need is sleep." Tristan knew Joey as no other, they were best buds forever. "Just close your eyes, chill dude."

"Tristan, what if she likes Kaiba better?" Joey started to pout, he couldn't help it.

"Ok, I've had it. Go to sleep!" Tristan flipped the phone and proceeded to get dressed. Why avoid the fact his best friend needed him; so he slipped into his night Nike running pants and left by way of the bed room window. You see Tristan knew the little boy Katsuya who secretly cried or pouted when he felt frighten, hurt, or alone. It was a Joey reserved for him; call it friendship of the best kind. Like real pinky swear; but to the world he was a street wise punk call Joey.

In less than twenty minutes Tristan set next to Joey on his futon shaking slightly from the chill of running the short distance to his home and climbing in through the bedroom window. Tristan was at home. "Hey, block head, what's up . . . and don't say nothing '. . . gees you are such a dork-face."

"Tristan, it's that Kaiba, I know he's got all that money and he's makin' my dream come true; but I bet he got a new suit and good smellin' cologne. All I got is them old jeans and worn out blue jacket and my old school shirt. I need a haircut and maybe some of that new smellin' after shave." Joey rubbed his chin and tried to smirk. He'd never admit the fact he was so frustrated tears swelled up behind his eyelids.

Tristan placed his hand on Joey's slumped shoulders trying not to laugh because Joey was so very serious. "Hey man, first all you don't even have fuzz to shave. What you going to do with after shave, it stinks anyway. Second on the list man anybody can see you're Sherabo's favorite guy, man its love. You always get the best stories, singing, painting, and happy endings. You should use plenty of that apple shampoo she likes so much and let those bangs hang all over that girly face of yours."

"Shut up, man I ain't got no girly face," Joey punched Tristan in the side and proceeded to think about the dawn. "Yeah that's Serenity's shampoo it's called _hot apple_."

"Remember Songbird, you were a rock star man that was so cool." Tristan's words took effect and Joey's chest rose high inside his old T-shirt.

"Kaiba is always a jerk and one time I got to punch him good." His mood lighted up as stories drifted through his mind and heart.

"Yeah she always treats me gently, even if I get beat down, I always get back up." Joey blushed as he remembered the last story Seto's Pride.

"So don't go changing your clothes and cutting that girly blond hair," Tristan ducked before Joey struck him with his saggy pillow. "Hey man I gotta go and take a piss."

"Nasty . . . Yeah, and no writin' on the wall, man." Joey just laughed and laid down on his futon. When Tristan returned the blond had fallen fast asleep; he was content.

Tristan took the spare futon out of Joey's closet and laid it out beside his friend. He smiled and joined him in dream land. The dawn was about two hours away.

Oooooooo

Like little children on a pony ride Joey and the gang left the long limo that took them to Kaiba Corp. The CEO even gave them cookies and chocolate milk; Joey's cookies were shaped like doggie biscuits, but he didn't care. Mokuba escorted them through a private entrance and each teen stepped inside a large room filled with virtual pods. The pods gleamed with fresh wax and had their names on the hoods. 'Damn when did Kaiba do all this?' Joey thought.

"Hurry up, I don't have all day. Everyone get inside your pods and don't take any cell phones. It will be cold, and if you got to go, do it now!" Kaiba looked at Joey. Tea laughed and Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Yo man, you sure about this money bags," Joey walked around the pod with the Red Eyes Dragon on the hood. Yeah everyone knew Kaiba was a show off, but this was dangerous. The last time they were in the pods, Mokuba meet Noah and all hell broke loose.

"I've got a business to run, Joey Wheeler. You can stay here for all I care. Roland once we're in turn this key."

Seto handed Roland a large golden key a relic from Egypt. He pointed to a complicated console and explained once more to his trusted friend what it meant. "Those are all our vital signs; make sure they don't drop below those red lines . . . except the mutt he's unimportant." Seto made a few adjustment on his huge golden pod shaped like a majestic dragon and closed the lid.

"Jerk," Joey whispered before he jumped inside. He placed his hand over his heart and prayed Sherabo would enjoy the song he composed just for her.

Mokuba smiled at his friends and gave them a super high five, he'd never been so proud of his big brother. "See you on the other side Nii-sama."

Oooooooo

**Meanwhile . . . . . . . **

In a place divided by only space and time one author rushed into her home after a long day at work; 'on my birthday too' she thought. Without taking off shoes or jacket she rushed to the computer console in a small corner of her bedroom and thought about sharing her birthday with the special friends on line and all thoughts of dinner, feeding the cat left her mind. Writing was a special joy in her life and her most treasure friend always left a cool email to read. It made the daily task of working livable; just to have this private world which belong to her alone, yet was shared by the world.

Inside the room Sherabo moved aside the mass of notes scattered on a desk top with pieces of chapters and thoughts that came in the middle of the night or on lunch hour and realize Joey's name appeared in them all. It was almost a writer's block because she wanted something new and exciting for him to do. The cherish blond captured her heart. He wasn't necessarily the most dramatic or handsome guy, but it didn't matter. Joey was Joey…..

"Ahhh . . . . My little guy, what's going on in your life?" she thought flipping those unruly long black bangs out of her eyes. The PC spring to life and for some reason the key pad wouldn't response so with her index finger the author tapped the monitor to log in. The most amazing thing happen; her finely manicured finger went right through.

"Shit . . . what was that?" Quickly Sherabo pulled her finger out, but curious by nature she wasn't completely afraid. Hell, ghost and angels existed side by side in the author's life. She always believed in the impossible and dreams do come true. Like finishing these open stories and writing a story worth 100 reviews, yeah dreams do come true.

"Ok . . . . Let's do this again." The conversation was directed to a plushie of Gaara that watched over the house in her absent; next to the plushie the latest Tsubasa chronicles lay open. "Gosh this was bad, because here I am having a conversation with that darn Gaara." She smiled.

"Oh no . . . this is freakin me out . . ." the screen turned completely blue. Frantically she searched and found her favorite black and silver rim reading glasses with the tiny diamond studs on the sides and placed them over her eyes to further investigate the situation. "Ok, Blue Eye's White Dragon what's going on," she spoke to a small statue that guarded everything including Gaara.

"Feels like jelly. I know I'm having a Stargate experience." A chilled ran up and down the authors back, as she jumped up from the small swivel chair while giving the monitor a side-ward look.

"I know I should just relax, but she still refused to let it go. After all who would believe on the way home tonight she actually saw two horses galloping at full speed in traffic towards her car without a rider; plus no one else appeared to notice.

To the left on the top shelf of a matching set of bookcases the entire collection of the Stargate series collected dust, but it was a favorite along with Buffy and Angel. Manga's, animes, and scripts dominated one entire wall along with figures of every Yugioh character. Joey's figure was out of place. He was looking at her from the monitor on the left side. "How did you get there? Ok now it's Toy Story."

"Mmmm . . . . Let's see . . . . Everyone that went through the gate came back. . . . Right Joey? I've lost it, now I'm talking to a picture of Joey about Stargate. But this is a freakin PC. Too much Starbucks and chocolate cake . . . . Ok . . . . I'm so into this." She tried to ignore the odd feelings racing through her body and realized these no one I want to call, what ever it is its April 18.

Sherabo removed her coat and shoes and slipped into here writing kimono and Yugioh house slippers so old and worn and thought about a story for Joey, she eased her frame back into the chair and this time she held her breath and tapped the monitor. In two seconds her entire hand was inside the PC and something or someone was pulling on her arm. Startled but not afraid the black haired author with wild red and silver streaks in her long hair allowed the being to take her. Sherabo had just entered the long dark passage that would lead her to a world of anime. Next stop Domino, it was just like going to Egypt to find Yami's, name.

Ooooooooooo

Sherabo: Thanks for all the cards, cakes, cookies, pictures, and stories. I had a wonderful party and I'm happy for those that came. I really believe life is so good; you just have to grab it. If you miss, just try again.

Malik: Well it's easy for you to say, everybody thinks I'm sick.

Sherabo: You are, but its ok, we love you so much, and I know one author that adores you.

Malik: Yeah, whooooooooooooo!!!!!!

R/r


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** To the writers of Yugioh I own nothing and for the random references to other works of Published authors I give all credit Toy Story, Stargate, Phantom of Opera, Tsubasa, Alice in Wonderland, and Oz.

A/N: I've decided to take quest for comments, questions, conversations, from authors to their favorite characters. What do you want to say and to whom? It's going to be in an upcoming chapter when I pull it together. So please leave your comment, question, or statement in a review or email, I don't care who it is to, I'll work it in. It will be a challenge for me and fun for you. Hey I want everyone to meet a character or characters, since I've opened the door for a little while. Thanks so very much. Ok, so sit back and enjoy a latte on me . . . .

**Chapter Four: Journey's End**

"And now I play Time Wizard. . . . Ha . . . Ha . . . that should do it." Joey mumbled in a semi-conscious state of mind.

"Wake up man . . . ." Tristan called out, but Joey had this big ole puppy dog look on his face. His lips moved but his eyes danced under softly closed eye lids.

"Seto, I think Joey is dueling with you in his dreams and he's about to steal your last life points. You're down to three hundred." Mokuba laughed. He leaned a bit closer so he could hear everything the excitable blond said. "What are you going to do Big Brother?"

"Stupid mutt," Seto smirked as he graceful removed his huge body from the Blue-Eyes Dragon Pod. He walked over to Joey.

"Hehe . . . . hehe . . . I got you now money bags," Joey's eyebrows furled and a huge blush covered his face, victory was in reach.

"Ah . . . . Seto let him have this . . . . It's his dream." Ryou defended Joey; he knew what it felt like to be picked on all the time. After all Bakura was is Yami.

Seto glared at Ryou who nearly jumped out of his skin. "I now play Flute of Summoning Dragon," Seto screamed in Joey's ear.

"What you can't do tha'. . ." Joey's hands started to reach out into the air, swinging at nothing but everything.

"Ultimate Blue Eyes-White Dragon, crush his Time Wizard and send him to the shadows . . . . Ha . . . Ha." Seto smirked; it had been a long time since he'd seen Joey squirm. The feeling was exhilarating. "Mokuba I have a few plans to go over with you. Come by my side at once, I've wasted enough time with this incompetent duelist."

"Right away big brother," Mokuba bounced over to his brother and walked swiftly in the shadows of Seto's footsteps. He was riding on cloud nine.

"Tristan please take care of that loser and get ready to move. We have ten minutes to reach the appointed destination. Yugi get your gang together we have a date to keep . . . . And I'm never late!!!" Seto barked out his demands in full glory.

"Ahh . . . . What happened . . . darn jerk!" Joey woke up completely as he watched his time wizard turn to dust. It was awful.

"Joey come on man, we gotta go." Tristan held out his hand and helped the confused youth out of his pod. "It was only a dream. Come on the others are ready to go. Remember why we came."

"My dream and somehow that jerk got right in the middle. How'd he get in my dream Tristan? That fool is insane." Joey brushed off his faded jeans and followed Tristan to the gang just up ahead.

"I swear Tristan one day I'm goin' take him down." Joey thought he'd maybe talk to Sherabo about this problem. 'Just once I want to make Seto bleed on the battle field of duel monsters. Oh yeah and have a rematch and watch him crawl. I will stand on top of that blimp and throw Kaiba down on his knees. Yeah and then Mai and Yugi will be proud of me,' Joey had a tendency to dream while awake.

"Joey watch out for that tree," Ryou screamed out, a moment too late for the crash.

"Arr. . . I hate him." Joey moaned. "Now my head is red and my pants are a mess . . ."

"Yo, you the man . . ." Tristan teased his buddy.

"Hurry up guys. My Big Brother said to follow that road. It leads to a small building and behind the doors . . . Well . . ." Mokuba couldn't continue it was so fantastic, even he couldn't believe they were so close to meeting the author.

Everyone had mixed feelings that they kept inside their hearts. Ryou wondered if his shyness would allow him to speak. Well he wanted bigger roles, but I wonder if I could have a girlfriend you know; he smiled. Well you know Seto, Joey, Mai and even Yugi had families,' he smiled. 'Maybe if I can find the courage I'll ask.'

Bakura was already planning a date and hoped she would let him star in the next fan fiction she wrote. 'I'll convince her with my charms that I should be running Kaiba Corp. We could call it _Blood Grave_, _Corrupt_.'

Bakura smirked as the building came into site. It was awesome; bigger than Kaiba Corps twenty-two floors.

"Yami we've done a lot of bad things, especially in the manga; and I sorta hurt Rebecca's feelings. You think Sherabo will be ok with that." Yugi worried, but his excitement filtered through the link loud and clear, he couldn't wait to see her regardless of the mischief the gang was involved in.

"Yugi, you're as silly as Joey, hell they wrote the stuff, did you forget. We just act the parts." Yami's deep baritone voice would have opened the door if they had been a little closer.

"Yami it's huge, is she really in there," Yugi turned and watched Joey's mouth; it was gapping open. The building was made of glass and the door appeared to be made of gold, with a huge knob shaped like a duel disk which could be easily turned. At the top of the building in bold letter KC was itched in a deep midnight blue.

"Awesome," Mokuba spoke. "Come on guys Seto said not to be late." Silence prevailed as the gang entered the virtual world of Kaiba Corp. Joey was given the pleasure of turning the key.

Oooooooo

Meanwhile . . . .

Inside the building another person arrived, yet unlike the others she had no idea what had happen.

"Hey, lady . . . . You ok." The green hair youth hovered over Sherabo. "Wake up . . . . Here, I'll go get a blanket . . . Maybe a cool glass of water."

"No . . . I'm OK . . . but . . . wait" she wiped her eyes and shivered slightly from the chill of the journey. She still remembered the feeling of floating and spinning. I image it was similar to Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz. "Wait, are you . . . . Noah?"

"Geez, you had me nervous . . . . Can I get you anything? Oh and yes I'm Noah," he smiled or smirked at the shock on Sherabo's face, but they didn't have time to chat. "Listen I know this must all be a shock to you but listen to me; there's no time to waste.

"Noah," she whispered.

"You see a certain person; wanted to see you so bad and Kaiba being the genius he is figured out a way to make it happen. We combined our worlds and created a small window which you traveled through. The entire internet is in an uproar at what Kaiba's done. It's unheard of, which is why he did it. All the other animas are trying to get in especially the characters you love." Noah beamed with pride at the nerve of Seto Kaiba.

Noah walked over to a monitor that covered on entire wall. To the side of the monitor he worked at a console his fingers flying across the keys. "I think Fai is somewhere outside; he used his magic to get in but I haven't been able to track him down. Tea leaked information to the mysterious Phantom of the Opera and he manage to sneak in though a virus. Kaiba is so mad. You Know he hates that man and his dark good looks, they're rivals." Noah laughed at the expression on the authors face.

"Rivals . . . . Phantom of the Opera . . . Oh my goodness," Sherabo started to shake; 'he's my secret lover that belongs to Tea in my eyes. I have to remember everything about him and email the Duelist Heiress, oh my god,' she thought.

"Kaiba," she whispered the name. It seems the author could only speak in one syllable words.

"Where?"

"Well it's not Kansas, but it's sort of like the rabbit hole. If we have time maybe you can go there. Come on you remember the virtual world, but this is even better. All you ready, lady?" Noah couldn't stop smiling.

"Wait. . . . You said someone wanted to see me." Sherabo couldn't finish the sentence her heart was beating so fast.

Noah winked, "I think you know who loves you the most. Well let's say he can't hide it very well."

"Come on Sherabo, fan fiction author of YUGiOH, it's time for dreams to come true. The gang is waiting." Noah held out his hand and she took it. With his free hand he opened the door.

Ooooooooooo

WELL I REALLY WANT QUESTIONS, STATEMENTS, COMMENTS FROM YOU GUYS ON WHAT YOU WOULD WANT TO SAY TO SOMEONE, I HAVE A SPECIAL CHAPTER IN MIND FOR THAT, DON'T BE SHY, NOW'S THE TIME TO MEET YOUR CHARACTER AND TALK, HAVE FUN WITH ME. SEND IT IN A MESSAGE, REVIEW, OR EMAIL. GO FOR IT, YOU KNOW I'M OPEN FOR SHARING…… THANKS SO MUCH. . . . . LET'S DO THIS TOGETHER. . .. . . .

PS. If you're out there DH I sort of used you in my fic, thanks. She's my Phantom Girl.

Nite……


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I love Yugioh, that's all and all rights belong to the authors.

Hey: As I continue with my selfish birthday wish for me…… I hope you continue to enjoy and share your much welcomed opinions and support. Who knows what the future will bring.

**Recap: **"Come on Sherabo, fan fiction author of YUGiOH, it's time for dreams to come true. The gang is waiting." Noah held out his hand and she took it. With his free hand he opened the door.

**Chapter Five**: Meetings

Joey inched forward with a shuffle to his feet and braved the bright light coming from the opposite side of the door. He could sense the presence of a kindred soul just beyond his reach and the overwhelming need to be near her bordered on desperation. Inch my inch he willed his feet to move and stopped as a figure came into view. He squinted his eyes, yet without knowing he knew and the smile on Joey's face at coming face to face with his beloved author could melt the ice in Kaiba's heart. The rest of the gang stopped walking just beyond the light and waited for the blond to proceed, this was Joey's moment.

Sherabo didn't remember when Noah released her hand, but the sensation of floating on a magic carpet with a light breeze against her skin would be the best comparison she could make. Just beyond the light the smell of apple shampoo reached her nostrils first, "Joey, it's him," she whispered.

In seconds, she stood in ah and peeked at the beautiful chestnut blond in her fantasy; he shuffled his feet and crossed over. Muffled voices could be heard in the background, presumably the gang. He was the young man that over the years so many stories had been written. Well only a few she could claim, but so many authors poured their hearts and souls into his aura and lived lives of hurt, friendship, romance, drama, and humor through him. She could count the steps that separated them and would remember the distance till the day she died. Taking a deep breath she leaped forward and squeezed him so tightly neither could breathe.

"At last my cherished Katsuya Jounouchi we meet. Don't let go of me just yet I would most likely fall," she whispered in his ear. "My knees are shaking so much right now and I feel faint."

He returned the comment in that Yankee, country, or just street –wise accent of his- "Well, mm . . . don't worry I got muscles . . . ya see I'm pretty strong, stronger than that money-bags jerk, ya think I'm in love with. Is tha' all you girls think about."

She could feel the heat on his cheeks. Joey always leaped head long first into situations without thinking. A small chuckle burned in the depths of the author's throat and burned like liquid fire. The desire to scream for joy stayed inside because she didn't want this to end or freighted him or wake up, because something this good had to be a dream.

Sherabo gently eased out of their mutual embrace and she survey him from the short distance between them; totally oblivious to anyone or anything around her. Attentively she reached out and touched his honey-blond corn-silk hair. It was just as soft as she imaged it would be.

"Mmm . . . I . . . well I used some of tha' apple shampoo tha' my little sister Serenity gave me. Tristan hiding in the back over there said you'd like it and I took a bath too early this morning."

Slowing Joey lifted his head and opened his lazy eye lids. "OH MY GOD, your eyes . . . ." Shaken again to the core, Sherabo flinch in disbelief; never in all the fan fictions she ever read described the glow of his hazel eyes, as if deep inside you would find a treasure chest filled with Spanish doubloons from the fabled city of El Dorado. The twinkle and little flecks around his irises reminded her of honey wheat blowing wild and free and it attested to the mischief in his personally. Joey wore his emotions up front. "Gosh the embodiment of youth enjoying the fruits of life," she thought. "He's gorgeous."

"Ah . . . I wrote this story, but it turned to dust in the capsule. I wanted to say happy birthday . . . yeah know . . . all tha' . . . stuff." Words which normally tumbled out of his mouth got stuck in his throat, but somehow he completed his sentence. "I like the stories yeah write . . . bout' me and all; being the hero and all. Makes the hard time cool cause I win and get better.

Sometimes you are quite a handful and I wonder what trouble you're going to get into next," she smiled warmly at her young idol; her heart was still racing above the speed limit. If the doctor took her pressure the author would be legally dead.

"Hey what about us!" the choir line screamed out loud from the shadows. It consisted of Tristan, Yugi, Yami, Mokuba, Malik, Bakura and Ryou and they were feeling slightly neglected; almost jealous.

Bakura boldly stepped forward, but Malik pulled him back, "By the God Ra, you knife wheeling murdering fool, "She will most likely leave if you get to close."

"What you're the crazy mad man in everyone's story except the duelist. She even gave you a family. But I don't trust you near our beloved Sherabo. Who invited you anyway, you belong in the past," barked Bakura. "Maybe you should remember how cruel you were to my little Ryou in the fan fiction Whispers."

Sherabo and Joey turned around and laughed together at the gang as they continued to fuss over her.

"Well that was a misunderstanding . . . . Yo Sherabo, can we do a rewrite." Malik flexed his muscles beneath the golden arm bands and smooth his gorgeous blond hair down his back. He was quite stunning to behold, and not ashamed to show it. His dark Egypt skin begged to be touch especially against the heavy white flowing robes he wore.

"Oh know you don't Ryou blocked Tea who was moving up from the side lines. All you dream about is that Phantom of the Opera . . . . 'I'm going to marry him some day'." Ryou mimicked Tea and pulled her back so he could step forward.

Just like the rabbit with the battery Tea turned on, "Hey he's tall, dark, talent, handsome, sings, and is quite a lovely dancer," Tea forgot about the author she had gone dreamy. With her eyes closed she placed both hands over her heart and smile as a woman deep in love.

"Ah she's gone to the dark catacombs underneath the opera house it will be hours before that girl wakes up," groaned Joey.

Sherabo chucked, secretly Tea was a perfect match in many fan fiction crossover, "that's really cruel, Joey."

"Ah . . . . Can you call me Katsuya, I sorta' like the way you say it . . . well if it's not too much trouble." Joey blushed.

"Sure I love saying it, Katsuya Jounouchi," now the shaking in her knee moved up to the author's heart and mingled with the speed race. The reality of being in the middle of a cat fight with the gang was completely surreal.

Yugi had been very quite finally spoken to his Yami through their link. "Yami I want a hug to. Is Joey the only one she's going to hug?"

Sherabo responded with a gentle smile directed at Yugi, her eyes mesmerized by his tri-colored hair. Next she winked at Yami and beckoned Yugi to come forth.

"Yami she's in our link. Yami, Sherabo can hear us talking" Yugi blushed high purple with a little green around the edges. The link had always been theirs alone, so his shock was beyond believed.

Yami just laughed, "Yugi, Sherabo is an author and she writes the stories."

Yugi turned green, "Oh my goodness."

Sherabo completely at ease with the gang, yet still shaking inside opened her arms and everyone fell right into them. It was a mass of arms, legs, hands, and feet all tangled together in love. Laughter erupted throughout the room and Mokuba would had not said a word laughed the loudest. It was his voice that silenced everyone, because he was standing alone. Something was wrong with the picture, Kaiba was missing.

Oooooooo

Wow. . . . My knees have turned to jelly. See you next chapter, enjoy.

r/r Sherabo


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: C copy rights belong to the authors of YUGIOH, not I.

Special thanks to those that review it really helps and to Lovekeeper for her special request.

**Recap: **Sherabo completely at ease with the gang, yet still shaking inside opened her arms and everyone fell right into them. It was a mass of arms, legs, hands, and feet all tangled together in love. Laughter erupted throughout the room and Mokuba would had not said a word laughed the loudest. It was his voice that silenced everyone, because he was standing alone. Something was wrong with the picture, Kaiba was missing.

Oooooooo

**Chapter 6: The CEO**

"Katsuya . . . . Where is he?" The author brushed off her long kimono while untangling her limbs from the twisted bodies.

All eyes glanced at Mokuba standing off to the side as he doubled over in laughter, but it was a strangle sound, hollow and filled with a little sadness. Mokuba didn't realize he had become the center of attention.

"Mmm . . . . Who ya talkin' about?" Joey looked around and realized the source of her concern. "Ah . . . . That jerk . . . Seto Kaiba, always stealing the show." The blond groaned. "Mokuba what's-up?"

Mokuba quieted down and looked towards the author, "I don't know? He said he had to go on ahead and that we would all meet here. I just talked to him a minute ago." Mokuba displayed the text message on his cell phone to Sherabo; it read, 'small delay, see you soon.'

"I know he's coming Sherabo-chan," Mokuba purred, his gray orbs filled with delight.

"Oh Mokuba you called me chan. . . I think I'm going to cry." She wiped at her eyes.

"Ah, who cares anyway," Bakura barked. "I'm the good lookin' one. Hey babes . . . did you get my pics," he winked. "Am I sexy enough for you." He started to gyrate to a beat in his head.

"Bakura you can't talk to Sherabo like that," Ryou blushed as he spoke. "Don't you have any class?" He rushed to hide Bakura, but it didn't help much.

"It's OK; we the authors have given him plenty of reason, Bakura as a huge fan base on the Internet, its twisted but up and running." The author brushed her long bangs to the side which usually covered one eye and walked towards the entrance, something drew her near.

"That's because those girls lack good taste; who would waste their time on a white hair freak of nature, but another idiot." Seto stood proud in the door frame which he completely covered. "Step aside; I don't have time to waste."

'The seas parted, mountains trembled, and the earth moved; Seto Kaiba had arrived,' Sherabo thought,' that's how the next fan fiction should start; she made a mental note. Joey made her knees shake but Seto's presence caused them to buckle and sweat which she didn't do seeped down her back and mangled with her long hair. The weight of it almost toppled the girl backwards. Cupid's arrow burrowed deep hole inside the depth of the young author's heart.

"You're a little shorter that I imaged," he smirked as his eyes roved up and down the length of her frame. He moved rapidly and stood very close to the startled writer, his spice after shave strong and potent.

Sherabowatched closely as the layers of his white vest settled around the dark leather pants on his slender but well toned frame. 'Gosh the man was handsome, but I got this covered.' She smirked back. Every strand of that gorgeous chest hair lay in place and his complexion was flawless. Seto truly embodied the dream of every woman or man and he was the nightmare husbands dreaded.

"Nii-sama," Mokuba squeaked. " That's to mean."

"You should trim those bangs and wear wireless rims, so you can show your eyes." On closer inspection Seto complete lost his cool, looking deeper into her eyes. "Damn it, your eyes are gold like that mutt."

"Kaiba," The gang rushed him; even Mokuba joined the group.

"Quiet, everyone, I wouldn't have him any other way, my dragon." Sherabo laughed her eyes never leaving his face. "These are actually contacts, my eyes are really deep tortoise; as deep as the blue I see reflected in yours. So I finally meet my arrogant, aggressive, passionate, possessive, blue eye dragon. I would have added the King of Game, but we all know little Yugi holds that title."

Seto flinched, but he gave the author a rare smile. "Welcome to my world," he reached for her hand and bowed like a prince.

"I'll be hot dog!" barked Joey. "You guys see that . . . Tristan." The blond balled his hands into fist; his knuckles had turned a pasty white.

"Clam down man, its Sherabo," Tristan slapped the fuming blond on the back.

"Why he'd have to do tha' pissing me off . . . . Rich boy . . . . All fancy," he paced in a circle his tennis shoes squeaking on the floor.

"This way dearest Sherabo," Seto pointed towards the northern lights with appeared in the sky. No one noticed the time of day or the sky light above. Perched just outside the awesome building the one and only blue eyes dragon looked down at the group. Proud and regal as an Egyptian goddess she awaited the commands of her master. It you looked closely around the dragon's neck she wore a charm with name Kisara etched in gold.

'I'm looking at a duel monster . . . . ' She thought; now a tear fell and rolled down the author's cheek.

"Wait, is that really Blue Eyes," Joey screamed. "Show off, I can take this."

"Really Joey, you're worst than a kid, of course it is," Mokuba beamed at the genius in the room.

You'll meet many more duel monsters soon. That is your desire, to ride one." Kaiba voice growled deep and sexy as he flaunted his grand schema.

"Kaiba what about us, ya just can't take her away. . . ." Joey nearly had tears in his eyes he was so angry. "It ain't fairrrrrrr!!!"

"Seto . . . he's right" whispered Mokuba, as he pulled on his brother's coat tail. "It's Joey's wish."

"I know that . . . . Look to the left and you'll see the company jet. We'll all fly to Pegasus's castle on his silly island and there Sherabo can watch me duel." Seto took the authors hand and lead her through a magical door operated by Noah. The gang followed behind.

Oooooooo

Joey: "Sherabo whyyyyyyyyyyy: first he slips into my dream and now he's all that jazz."

Sherabo: "Katsuya, it's because of you I'm here, so I'll always remember you as giving me joy'

Joey: "---"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to Yugioh, nor reference to the other mangas in this story, including song 'Every time we touch'.

**Chapter Seven:** Party Time

Tristan set next to his best friend and tried to revive his spirits, "Look man, you're the best. It's all because you care, that authors can come and say hi. Sherabo's the first." Joey just sunk lower in his chair and for the first time in his teen life he didn't have a word to say.

Yugi and Yami were just a little too excited to care and the others were actually having a great time. If Joey wanted to act like a brat then he's on his own.

"Come on mate, have a good da', Kaiba's throwing the biggest party in the world of anime. You didn't expect him to take a back seat." The young British teen smiled revealing a mouth filled with pearl y white teeth. Ryou was the heart throb of young teens throughout the world of fan fiction. But even his charms couldn't penetrate the wall around the teen.

Joey's heart was beyond repair. Seto always bested him but this humiliation just rank at the top. Just once he wanted to win. Without responding to the gangs' attempts at reversing his sour mood, the depressed teen went to the back of the jet to contemplate his next move. 'It ain't over yet, money bags,' Joey thought.

As the jet touched down the gang looked over head and marveled at the blue streak in the sky. Blue Eyes White Dragon soared through the sky at lightning speed. High atop the smooth neck one author set and laughed in the coolness of the breezy wind whipping her hair against the currents. Seto gave Sherabo a smile that only she would witness for all eternity. Gracefully he guided the great beast downward and they landed on top of Pegasus's castle. There to greet the author who was now magically dressed as a priestess of ancient Egypt, the dark magician with his apprentice guided her down a dark tower and into the main hall.

"Ah . . . Seto Kaiba . . . . You are shameless and arrogant. My wildest dream ever, but even I can see the sadness in Katsuya's eyes." She placed her hands on slender hips and eyed the CEO. "Let's go and set things right. I will not break his heart, never."

"He's just a silly mutt," Seto didn't really care, he enjoyed the control. "I think we should just enjoy the party of your life. Look," Kaiba spread his hands in a wide arch across the hall, "Everyone is here to meet you."

Mean while Pegasus opened the doors to the castle just beyond a wide mote and the gang walked inside, well everyone except one stubborn blond. Sherabo survived the waves of shock that over took her body after the riding the awesome dragon and she felt quite at home. However her fetish for long white hair left the author speechless when Pegasus walked forward. He extended his hand in greeting and gave her a little statue of toon world. Sherabo was still staring at the Toon-master's perfectly placed white hair and the golden eye glowing underneath his bangs. "Pegasus I always wondered if that eye was painful to wear. How do you clean it? I mean do you remove it at night?"

"Oh my, what silly questions; that's like asking a woman her age, I'll never tell." Pegasus gave her a wink and flipped his white hair to the side.

Seto snarled, "Idiot, you're worst than a girl."

"Quiet everyone, I don't have all day. We are here to celebrate Sherabo's birthday and welcome her to the world of Yugioh." Seto's voice vibrated throughout the hall.

"Yeah . . . . Hoot! . . . . Hoot! . . .!" cheers went up around the hall. Duel monsters floated in the air from the spirit worlds and shadow realms. Duelists and a few characters from other manga's appeared. Mokuba opened another portal with the help of Noah and the characters from Tsubasa, Kyo Kara Maoh, Hack, Fruits Baskets, Get Bakers, Death Note, Gravitation, Saiyuki, and Saiunkoku partied and brought gifts.

"Oh my god," Sherabo screamed, over head the angles Kagetsuya and Chihaya floated; they were from Earthian; one if the first and best manga's the author ever read.

The portal closed but not before the cast of Sherabo's favorite play entered. Christine Daae, a Swedish soprano sang "Happy birthday" and the Phantom joined in along with this noisy assembly of friends. Seto arranged a special duel from the pair to sing to the author. Christine and the Phantom clasped their hands together and wove each other's fingers in a lovers knot in preparation of the love song. Christine's dress sparkled with diamonds and a delicate rope of pearls nuzzled in the cleft between her budding breasts. Erik the mysterious deformed man that lived in the darkest catacombs of the opera defied charm and sophistication. He wore a long black cape trim in red brocade, because it was Sherabo's favorite color, and the ever present white mask added a sensuality that caused silence to prevail thought the ancient castle. Phantom started the song:

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me,_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams,_

_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why,_

_Without you it's hard to survive,_

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling, _

_Cause every time we kiss I swear I could fly,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast; I want this to last,_

_I need you__ by my side,_

Sherabo stumbled back, but Seto and Pegasus were prepared for the shock to her physical body and eased a large velvet lined chair under her legs which had turned to mush. The song continued with a twist.

Viscount de Chagny dashed in and took the lead much to the surprise of everyone. Christine eyes glowed with ardor for her prince.

_Your arms are my castle,_

_Your heart is my sky,_

_They wipe away tears that I cry,_

_The good and the bad times we've been through them all, _

_You make me rise when I fall... _

Tears cascaded down the author's cheeks and she wondered, 'Which man will the singer fall for in the end. Well I will have to ask the duelist heiress about that. I'm sure she has great plans.' The tears dried up when Carolotta, the spoiled prima donna waltz out on the stage. She refused to admit her time had passed. To see the two suitors in action writing their own script was like magic.

"Do you really like that sappy stuff," Bakura eased up to the back of the throne and voiced his opinion.

"I got a message from Journey Maker she thinks you are one hot guy, but if you don't start treating Ryou

Better, she's going to cut off that beautiful hair, make you fat, and give you a face lift. The fans will say, Yeah he used to be so handsome, what happened." Bakura was speechless.

Ryou rolled over with laugher at the shock on his darks face. For the first time Ryou's light glowed and Sherabo continued with the message.

"Ryou love keeper wants to know if you would like to have a story about your early days in Britain. Were you always so cute and shy?" Ryou blushed, "Well I sorta take after my moms, and well . . . . Well I always made good grades and the teachers loved me . . . blue is my favorite color and tell her this to…"

Ryou whispered to Sherabo, "l love American country music, specially Reba and Brooks and Dun . . . . . Tell her I would like to be a star some day, in somebody's story. I'm always a boy who never gets to be the big lead."

"Ryou are you talking country again," Bakura barked, "I swear I'm destroying all those CD."

"Bakura," Sherabo arched her brow, "Remember what Journey Maker said."

"Yugi and Yami, Vigamidragon is a drama queen of the best kind. She has some angst plans for you, you know death wish. But it will most likely be the hottest story on the net. You guys are the best." Yugi looked a little worried but Yami being a great pharaoh of ancient Egypt wasn't bothered in the least. "Don't worry we will come back, my little light."

"Oh Sherabo I have a message for the Duelist Heiress. I love my daughter Mherlo Ishtar," Marik spoke clearly and with stoic purpose. "Actually I love the entire world she has recreated. It feels right."

"Ok, enough of that ancient stuff. . . . my turn . . . I just love YGO Blade Runner. Leader of the gang of replicants. One of the best roles I've ever had." Bakura beamed with pride. "Tell Sakura she's the best and I loved my cat boy. I want to be a rich stud for hire."

"Ahhhhhhhhh . . . . . can you think of anything but sex." Tea popped Bakura on the head with her pink cell phone.

"Ah, face it Tea, you're just pissed that the Phantom is with Christaina ." Malik laughed,

"Tea, don't worry, I spoke to Crystal Rose of Pollux and you will grow old together," Mai comforted the weeping starlet. "Just keep up your dancing girl friend."

"Yugi did you enjoy Yugivania, I so loved reading it," Sherabo spoke. "Remember your lover."

Yugi blushed horribly, "Yeah it was so cool, I would love to have an autograph copy. Do you think it's over?"

"What lover are you talking about," Yami eyed his friend. Sherabo just laughed she was so happy. It was the most prefect of days.

"Sherabo I have a message too, Mokuba chimed in, "My most special person is DRAGONLADY222, she loves all of us the same." The gang bowed deeply in honor of the faithful reviewer that lifts the hearts of so many authors and gives honest opinions on the characters in our stories.

"Nii-sama, she even makes you look good, sometimes," Mokuba laughed.

Seto growled, as he remembers a few not so nice reviews, yet he loved her the most. "Well if you guys are done wasting time I suggest you go get some cake. We only have a little time left."

"Hey, where's Katsuya's . . . ." worry mirrored the happiness in Sherabo's eyes.

"Seto Kaiba, where is my precious blond beauty . . . . . ." Sherabo was fuming.

Oooooooo

**Reference:**

People I have referenced in my story, all credit go to the effort put into hard work. I have enjoyed reading these stories and reviewing them. But most I am happy to borrow these great names for my story . . . heh . . . . Thanks so much.

Sakura (aka L-sama no Miko): refer to YGO Blade Runner, Yugivania, featuring the entire Yugioh and Love and Learn, staring Bakura,

Journey Maker and Love keeper: refer to a special birthday story for me "Fall into Me," thanks so much. Journey Maker is the author of over two hundred stories of Yugioh,

Velgamidragon: refer to The True Game Master,

Duelist's Heiress: refer to Healing Presence, and Rite of Heritage, and a host of Phantom refer.

Crystal Rose of Pollux:Folgen Sie Ihrem Traum**,** Sequel toGeheimnisse im Tanzsaal, refer to Tea

Dragonlady222 great reviewer and supporter of my work and so many others.

Anime. Murderous Mystery a birthday gift

GeniusVampireC-chan Blueberry filling a birthday gift

r/r


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the rights to Yugioh, nor reference to the other mangas in this story.

A/n: I have to apologize to Velgamidragon, as a follow author. I spelled her name wrong in the last chapter of Dreamscape fan fiction, so sorry, forgive me . . . . Sherabo bows her head. I will do better next time. Friends . . . . Bows again….

**Recap:** "Seto Kaiba, where is my precious blond beauty . . . . . ." Sherabo was fuming.

Ooooooo

**Chapter 8:** Let's duel

"Seto Kaiba if you know where he is, I swear," she flashed her tortoise eyes at him the contacts had fallen out.

"Look I'm not his keeper, but I guess he's in the kitchen, most likely eating." Seto eyes slid to the left and he angled his body in the direction of a tall wooden door with a brass handle.

"Fine I'll go and bring him back, honesty Seto, you should be ashamed of yourself, but that would be a first." Sherabo stormed off in the direction of the awesome door that didn't look to friendly.

"Nii-sama is it ok to let her walk around this castle by herself, this is the virtual world after all," Mokuba started to chase after the head strong author, Yugi and Yami followed, but Kaiba blocked Mokuba's path.

"Listen if she wants to go looking for that mutt, then it's not your problem." Seto's glare stopped everybody.

"Ok Kaiba, five minutes and if she is not back Kaiba I'm going after her," Yami's deep baritone voice silence everyone.

Kaiba just laughed, his old self returning, he was having a great time.

Oooooooo

Sherabo opened the door and stepped into a semi darken room; she could feel a slight breeze and the faint scent of water from the ocean. In the distance a pier with wooden railings covered the south side of this mysterious place that looked so familiar.

Sherabo could see the moon and its beams cast shadows on three silver bikes which glittered against the dark night. Three figures stood next to the bikes and the author froze. "Bikes, where am I?" a chill ran up her spine. "This is not good," Sherabo remembered three bikers and a not so friendly leader, Dartz. No one ever gave him charming roles, so this was not a good place to be.

"Ah . . . so who do we have here," Valon called out.

"What little bird will our master amuse himself with today," Raphael continued.

The third biker jumped down and blocked the exit. "I'm so sorry little bird, I truly love the stories you have written about me, but this is the real world and I'm a servant of the seal." Amelda whispered. "There is only one way you can leave and that is by defeating one of us in a duel."

"What, you've got to be kidding. I'm not a freaking duelist, I'm an author." Sherabo screamed out.

"Wow, such language from as writer," Valon enjoyed her discomfort.

"Ah so you must be that person from the other side everyone is talking about, how unfortunate . . . silly girl." Dartz appeared from the clouds and laughed hysterically, his green hair a beautiful blanket covering the night sky.

"Dartz maybe we could give her a break," Amelda volunteered.

"You've become soft, drooling over those sickening love scenes' that she creates for you. I've decided you will be the one to duel and if you cheat I will seal you in my circle forever, you will never see your brother again. . . . . Ahh . . . ha ha!!"

"Ahh . . .haha. . . . haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" the stars retreated into the darkest parts of the heaven and a great demon could be seen flying above the blacken night. Even the moon disappeared. Dartz was out of control.

"Five minutes and your soul will be mine." He waved his arms and the green seal appeared lighting up the sky and dropped down inches from the author's feet. She had less than four minutes to come up with a plan.

Quickly Sherabo mind linked with Yugi. "Yugi I need your help. I'm trapped in the seal of death, help me."

"Yami, I think Sherabo is trying to talk to me." Yugi opened his link to his dark.

"Find Joey, Help!" her voiced faded, but not before a piecing scream raced throughout the world of fan fiction and opened the portals, Kaiba had blocked off.

Ooooooo

R/r the fun is just starting . . . .

**Hey I need a little help writing the next chapter it's a duel; any volunteers please email me. I'll be forever grateful……. Just a paragraph, short and to the point….. Help!!!!!**

Joey: Oh, about that duel. Am I in it or Kaiba that jerk?

Sherabo: No spoilers; you'll have to wait.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: The rights belong to the authors of Yugioh, thank goodness.

A/N: Hey there's been a little change to this story; due to the fact Sherabo will be in a duel and the response to help her, I've decided she needs this chapter first and I hope you agree. Guys this has been such an adventure for me and the inspiration of everyone is stupendous. I promise a great duel and lots more fun to come. Suggestions and ideas are always welcome…… lets go…

Oooooo

**Recap: **find Joey, Help!" her voiced faded, but not before a piecing scream raced throughout the world of fan fiction and opened the portals, Kaiba had blocked off.

Chapter 9: The Calvary Has Arrived

Seto and Yugi's band of misfit friends rushed to the large wooden door that Sherabo entered only to find it was blocked by a force of unknown power. A nasty green mist appeared around the door and slithered underneath the narrow frame towards the bottom. The mist wrapped around the legs of Yami and Bakura much to their wrath.

"Kaiba what is this madness!?" Yami spoke some ancient words and destroyed the tangled web around his feet. "I demand an explanation," the ex pharaoh was furious.

Bakura just pointed his golden ring at the door and blasted a small hole right through the middle. "My love; I'm here to rescue you. You need a real man beside you . . . haha."

"Honestly, man we've got trouble going on. Where's Joey and what is that sound." Tristan looked around feeling nervous without his sidekick.

"Kaiba-boy this way; that door is blocked," a slightly high pitched voice with infections of overt dramatic acting startled the group. Pegasus stopped at Kaiba's side, his white hair blowing against the back of Kaiba's leather coat.

"You fool, I only asked you to host a birthday party. What have you done?" growled Kaiba.

Pegasus led the gang through a narrow passage way outside the castle and pointed to the skies above as another ear piercing scream filled the skies. "Look," with a long slender finger he pointed to the heavens. "This is far better than anything I could have thought of, so don't give me the credit Kaiba-boy. These are your monsters."

High above a herd of dragons blacken the skies in all shapes and sizes. It would forever be called the flight of dragons and stories would be told throughout time and last on fan fiction forever. Leading the majestic herd was KaibaMan, a warrior, with the power to summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon and the overwhelming presence to piss everybody off, such as a Kaiba is born to do. Flying beside the red-haired beautiful man the lord of D, a spell caster held the 'flute of summoning Dragons'; he blew it with the added assistance of the mighty breath of Ra.

Dragons throughout the world of Duel Monsters heard the call and continued to cover the skies. With the powerful breath of the ancient God Ra creatures blinked in until the sky glowed with their spectacular beauty; each speaking telepathically and flaming anger at the treatment of the authoress.

"Look Kaiba, isn't that Hyozanryu," Yugi called out. She was beautiful with pale blue wings, the dark blue veins seen to beat with the same fire that covered the red markings on her belly. Two golden horns rested just above the slanted eyes and a third horn on the top of her nose pointed straight ahead. Hyozanryu danced in the sky with Spirit Ryu they were ready for a fight along with Paladin of White Dragon.

The trio of Kaiba's most trusted dragons, Blue Eyes White Dragon, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and Blue-Eyes Shinning Dragon blinked in from the west and shook the foundation surrounding Pegasus's castle. The dragons seem to be heading to the far north, just beyond the mountains.

Even the mote brought forth a few sea monsters and the ground shook with the rock beast rolling in.

The Lord of D continued to play his song, which caused some of the party goers to cover their ears. Not only dragons answered his call but fire beast scorched the green meadows with bright flames.

The spell caster dressed in silver armor with a long black wing cape loved to use his special effects. He possessed a side of Kaiba's personality feared by many. Divine Dragon Ragnarok provided a fluoresce light; he was followed by Gray Wing and Luster Dragon. They all disappeared into the darkness where a dark cloud hovered in the sky and the shadowy figure of the aqua beast could be seen. It appeared the duel monsters were upset and demanded the anime characters of Yugioh fix the problem. After all Sherabo was a honored guest and not a villain.

Kaiba in utter shock felt a sense of pride at the parade before him because they were all his beloved creatures, yet being the sound business man he was it was necessary to find out what was going on.

"Yami is Sherabo still talking to Yugi, and where is everyone going," he yelled.

Yugi strained with all his might to listen,"Yami, Dartz has trapped Sherabo in the seal of Orichalcos he has challenged her to a duel against Amelda. Yami he could trap her there forever if she loses and seal her soul."

'Fool how dare he betray me and ruin my plans,' thought Seto. Yes Seto had planned a little rescue operation in which Joey would be the hero, a rare moment for the CEO, but the fool had taken the game to another level. Now the virtual world was thrown into caucus with the duel monsters acting indecently.

"Mokuba get in touch with Noah, we must stop this insanity right away. The virtual world is writing its own script." Kaiba followed the sound of the dragons as they disappeared over the mountains.

"Seto, I knew you had something to do with this. If Sherabo gets hurt, I'll never forgive you," Mokuba punched keys on his mini pc, but the connection with Noah was dead. "Nii-sama I don't understand; Noah has disappeared along with the tower. We have no way to get back or to help Sherabo."

"Mokuba, that's impossible, I designed this program myself," he scowled as he took the device from Mokuba before throwing it in the bushes as they climb the mountain. Suddenly out of the darken sky the Dark Magician hovered near Yugi's side.

"Hello my trusted duelist, perhaps you would like a hand in crossing this mountain. Don't want you to miss the fun." He crossed his arms and nodded to the small duelist, his purple and red hat covering those mysterious eyes. Always a fashion statement the slender spell caster dazzled spectators in his long purple robe, which fit his slender frame to perfection.

"Yami, look there's Rogue Doll and Illusionist Faceless Mage," two other spell casters were smiling at the gamers. They combined their powers with the help of Neo the Magic Swordsman and transported all of the duelists to the dark pier near the bikes.

"Thanks my old and ancient friends," Yami called to the spell casters. "It looks like we have work to do."

Hordes of anime characters managed to sneak inside the virtual world and leaned over the railings as the novelist duelist prepared to duel. Some perched in trees illuminated by the eerie glow from the green mist, others just floated in the air at a safe distance from Dartz and the monster.

Sherabo still in shock looked around thankful for the delay, simply because Dartz enjoyed the attention his game caused. He loved the exquisite pain etched in the features of the authoress.

"Sherabo we're here for you," Yugi mind linked.

"But, Yugi, I've never duel." Sherabo wanted to cry or hide, but her pride would not let her do either one.

"Look over there . . . man I think its Joey," Tristian almost did a backwards flip; which would have landed him into the muddy water down below.

"My big brother is flying on Red Eyes B. Dragon," Serenity smiled her heart filled with great pride.

Joey spiraled downward on his prized gift from Yugi performing acrobatics in mid air just to get Sherabo's attention, her fear tugged at his heart. Red Eyes Darkness Dragon made a mad dash at the aqua devil and drove him deep into the heavens with a blast of purple smoke; he lashed out at the giant's tail with his huge talons on his thorny feet. Few had ever witness his mighty attack and were in complete shock to see lightning bolts follow the blast of smoke and fire flaming from his mouth and nostrils.

"Alright baby, one down and four to go," Joey screamed down to his hero, hoping she would understand he was behind her all the way. "These are nothing but street punks on fancy bikes and that one in the fancy white suit he's dog food. I think I'm going to change the color of his eyes, to black holes. . . . . hehe."

Joey settled on a low tower not far from Sherabo, with Gilford the lightning at his side. It was the quiet but powerful warrior of 2600 attack points and 1400 defense points that alerted him to the danger Sherabo was in. The cool warrior found Joey on a hill moping outside the castle walls.

"You can cry later man . . . but a special friend needs you," Gilford poked him with his oversize silver blade. "So move your butt, we have work to do."

"Katsuya thanks," Sherabo force a tear from rolling down her cheek, and tried her best to dig up the courage she needed. All eyes were watching the writer and the sexy red head biker. Fan fiction writers were busy at keyboards trying to offer help and some even manage to hack in through portals and give out excellent advice on dueling. Some of it was confusing as all hell, but wonderful help. Some offered their best cards and strategy's.

"Sherabo, I will write a love song, praising your victory," Endrance whispered scenting the black sky with the smell of roses.

"You can do it!!!!!"

"Deck that jerk!!!"

"Sherabo remember when Serenity helped me, well I'm here for you," Joey smiled and his hazel eyes danced with defiance. For the briefest of seconds their eyes connected in prefect understanding.

'What am I going to do now?' She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Oooooooo

Sherabo: "Wow, I've didn't think these guys would be so entertaining . . . exhausted."

Yuri: "Hey, do you think I could bring Luster Dragon home and the witch from the Black Forest to visit."

Wolfram: "You flirt, I leave you for one minute and look . . ."

Yuri: "You got it all wrong. I think Tactical Espionage Expert could help us find the boxes . . . "

Wolfram: "Shut up . . . . ."

Oooooooo

A/N special thanks to Genius Vampire for the consultation provided in this chapter, to Sakura for the inspiration to write it. To the duelist I've met I hope this inspired you to get out your decks because we are going to duel, Yugioh style! Bring it on…….

Reviews and suggestions email is open . . . . Let's duel . . . .


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The Rights belong to the authors of Yugioh, thank goodness.

This chapter is a product of hard work, by Sakura** Sakura (aka L-sama no Miko** a duelist and well know author of over 114 stories, wow. Thanks so very much from the bottom of my heart for writing this fantastic chapter.

A/N: Where do I start? Thanks to all who offered such great cards and touching reviews, I am so honored for your support. It has created such fun and I want to give credit to the duel monsters that may not be directly in the duel or story but the duelist that love them have offered their dueling support. Chaos End, Gilford the Lightning, Exodia, Blue Eyes Ultimate, Blue Eyes Shining Dragon, MaHa Vailo, United we Stand, Mirror Force, Giant Solider of Stone and Total Defense Shogun.

Kura's deck, which made Jou jealous: Earthbound Spirit, Headless Knight, Souls of the Forgotten, The Earl of Demise, The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams, The Portrait's Secret, Effect Monsters: Dark Necrofear, Dark Ruler Ha Des, Gernia, Goblin Zombie, Jowgen the Spiritualist, Morphing Jar, Puppet Master, Sangan, Spells: Dark Designator, Dark Sanctuary Déjà vu, Ectoplasmer, Exchange, Spirit Message A,I,L,N, Spiritualism, Spiritualistic Medium, The Dark Door, The Shallow Grave, Traps: Dark Spirit of the Silent, Destiny Board, Fearful Earthbound, Multiple Destruction

**Prequel:**

Every one of the fore mentioned monsters stood in wait ready to break down all the barriers and duel. Duelist from all around the world set at keyboards ready to duel on line, some would follow the duel play by play others would create their own duels and remember the passion they felt on flat boards, some dusty with age or with duel disk strapped to their arms. A common bond which everyone understood . . . . "Let's Duel"

Chapter 10: Duelist Unite

Sherabo wracked her brain for a way of this. She wasn't a duelist and she definitely didn't have a deck, let alone a single Duel Monsters card. The eerie green glow of the seal bounced off her skin, giving it a sickly look and that wasn't helping her much either. She felt an odd heat from what seemed to be one of her pockets and reaching down, felt something thick inside. The authoress was sure she didn't bring anything to the VR world with her, so what could it be.

Deciding to take a chance, what more could go wrong, Sherabo reached inside and to her utter shock was a deck of Duel Monsters cards! She stared at the small pieces of cardboard for several seconds then curiously began to sift through them. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she realized she was holding most of the cards of two of her most beloved duelists. There was the sleek and dark Red Eyes, the cute and adorable Time Wizard, and several creepy looking monsters that probably felt right at home in the latest horror flicks. There were also a few others she didn't know, but a few stood out, one a rather handsome and intriguing winged man in a mask, a rather sinister looking male elf in a purple suit and hat with long blond hair, and a cute little fox with a flame at the end of its white tipped tail.

"H-How?!" she whispered, still moved that Jou and Bakura's monsters had suddenly appeared by her side. She jumped when she felt a tingling sensation at her shoulder. Glancing over it, the

Authoress gaped to see a pair of Elven women hovering behind her. One of them had long red hair, mischievous amber eyes that held just a tad of seriousness deep in them. Green markings like those the .hack characters sported were tattooed just below her eyes and forehead. A long and slinky, sleeveless purple dress hugged her appealing form.

The other was blonde, her hair equally long, and had the bluest sapphire eyes the dark haired girl had ever seen. Sherabo could see a deep sadness hidden in the gorgeous gems and silently wondered what had caused the duel monster to feel such pain. The blonde elf had blue markings similar to her sister and was dressed in a tight fitting sleeveless light blue gown with white fur trimming along the bust line. A pair of matching white fur trimmed gloves adorned her long slender arms. Sherabo couldn't help marvel at how elegant the two were, it was like looking at a pair of supermodels only with long pointed ears.

As she continued to stare at the elves, she began to get a familiar sensation, one she often got when talking with one of her dearest friends. _'It can't be,' _she asked herself, _'could it?'_

"Sakura?!" she murmured. The redheaded elf gave a smirk, her amber eyes twinkling merrily. The blonde gave a gentle smile that made the authoress' heart race and nodded. _'I should have known she wouldn't let me do this alone.'_

"Hey babe, catch!" Amelda called, snapping her back to the situation at hand. She stumbled back from the force of whatever it was the redheaded duelist had shot at her. It was a heavy and rather expensive looking piece of electronics. Gingerly holding it, lest she damage the rather sensitive looking equipment, she saw that it was a KC issue duel disk.

Sherabo had watched enough anime episodes of a certain blonde puppy to know that it went on her arm and did so. "You ready?" Amelda asked, smirking though the smile didn't reach his silvery eyes. He really didn't want to do this to someone who had given him so much happiness and care, but as long as he remained in Dartz's employ, he'd have to do what the evil Atlantean king told him to.

"No way out, huh?" Sherabo asked, reaching for one last desperate chance at hope.

"Sorry babe," was the sympathetic reply. The dark haired authoress nodded and carefully loaded the borrowed deck into the duel disk. There was a short whirr sound as the cards loaded and shuffled themselves. "I know you're not exactly a duelist so, what if I go first to show you how it's done?"

"Sure," Sherabo said, grateful for Amelda's small bit of kindness. She knew where to put the cards, but she had no idea how to actually play the game. She watched the redhead closely as he drew five cards and indicated her to do the same. Glancing at her hand, a rush of excitement filled her. Amongst the cards was Jou's beloved Red Eyes and Bakura's trusted Dark Necrofear. Along with the two most popular monsters in the game were the sinister looking elf, and cute little fox. It was a very comforting to know that all her friends were lending their strength and support.

Amelda smirked. "Good hand?" he asked, noticing his opponent's excited face. Sherabo elected not to respond to that as she silently began to berate herself for breaking one of the most important rules of card games – never ever let your face reveal anything! "It won't matter, you know. Duelist or not, you can't win."

"You don't know that," Sherabo said, trying her best to make herself look bigger than she was.

"It's cute when you do that." The authoress blushed profusely. It wasn't everyday when one of her favorite anime pretty boys started flirting with her, and in the flesh for that matter.

"Quit stalling and get this over with Amelda," snapped Dartz, "I haven't got all day and Leviathan needs to be fed."

"Yes, sir," Amelda grumbled, but not loud enough for his master to hear. He drew another card, glanced briefly at his own hand and placed one of the six cards into the appropriate slot. "I'm placing a monster in attack mode. Come forth my Science Soldier!" Sparks flew from the redhead's batwing shaped duel disk and a lightly armored man appeared hovering in front of him. A helmet with a polarized visor donned his head and a wicked looking ray gun type weapon was in his hand. "You should thank me the rules won't let me attack you right away babe, I'd hate to see you get hurt before you even tried." He then placed another card into another slot. "I'm gonna place one card face down and end my turn."

"Go get him Sherabo," Bakura sneered looking at the snappy talking Dartz. Dragonlady222 also leaned over the railings, restraining Maha Vailo, a spellcaster of 1500A / 1400 D. Exodia with the aid of the duelist's favorite monsters spirited the duelist into the make shift dueling arena. They wanted to duel and sent those monsters to the shadow realm. Exodia and Total Defense Shogun were dying to make a play.

Sherabo nervously drew her sixth card and added it to her hand, a tiny smile appearing on her lips. She could almost hear the cute warbling sound the brown fuzz ball made in the anime. She began to reach for the cute looking fox, but the tingling on her shoulder returned. Glancing behind her the redheaded elf silently shook her head. The blonde smiled as the authoress' eyes moved toward the male elf in her hand. _'Well if sis thinks so,'_ she pondered.

"I, um, place a monster in attack mode." Just as with Amelda's duel disk, sparks flew from hers and the elegantly dressed elf appeared before her a few feet away from the enemy monster. He tipped his bowler hat to her, giving her a bow and a saucy wink, his pupilless emerald eyes sparkling with eager glee, before facing away.

Sherabo couldn't help chuckling at her monster's behavior. "Just like you Sakura to lend me a guy like this."

"Unless you're done, babe, now's a good time to attack me," Amelda prodded.

"Oh right. Um… Witty Phantom attack Science Soldier!" The elf gave a sadistic looking smirk as he thrust one white gloved hand toward his mistress' foe. A ball of dark energy sailed straight for the weaker monster, hitting it dead center. The soldier gave a silent cry before disappearing in a shower of iridescent sparkles.

Amelda gave a tiny grunt as his life points decreased to 7400. "Not bad for a newbie babe. But I'm the one with all the experience."

Sherabo knew this was true, but she wasn't going to let that annoying bit of info get to her. She did have her beloved friends' cards with her after all. "Let's see, I uh…" She glanced over her hand again and wondered what to do with the pink card. Again, the elves urged her to go with it. "Thanks," she whispered to her newfound helper. "I'm putting this card face down," she said bravely placing the pink card into its correct slot. "So, I guess it's your turn now Amelda."

"Thanks babe." He then drew a card, gave another quick glance to his hand then made his decision. "I really like you, Sherabo, I do, which is why I'd hate to do this to you." The redheaded duelist then put another card into a slot. "I summon my KC-1 Crayton in attack mode." Another shower of sparks heralded the arrival of Amelda's next monster. A tank with the letters "KC" painted in white appeared where the soldier once stood. "I'm really sorry babe. KC-1 get rid of the opposition!"

The tank sprung to life and a missile shot from its gun turret. The explosive ammo hit Sherabo's Witty Phantom dead on. The elf gave her an apologetic look before going out in a shower of sparkles very much like her opponent's monster did moments earlier. The dark haired girl gasped as the pain similar to a slap shot through her form and her points became 7900. "It's… not your fault," she said to the now gone elf. "I'm just no good at this."

Her blonde spirit guardian placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "You tried babe," Amelda said, also in sympathy. "I'll give you a break, so I'm going to end my turn."

Getting some idea for the game basics, Sherabo drew another card, a green one this time. Glancing over her hand, her eyes went to the winged man. "Maybe this one," she murmured. Its attack was pretty high. At least she thought it was. "I summon Harpie's Brother in attack mode," she called as she shoved the card into a slot. Seconds later, before her stood a hot looking man with spiky black hair, black tipped red feathered wings dressed in tight black leather pants, red stripes crossing the front of his long legs. An equally tight black muscle shirt hugged his perfectly sculpted chest while black leather gloves went almost all the way up his not too muscled arms. His face was hidden by a bright crimson mask and a large brown studded leather collar that matched his belt. Attached to one arm was a set of wicked looking and long red curved claws.

Sherabo had to smack herself before she drowned in a pile of her own drool. No doubt this monster was a looker, but was he really the right choice or did she just choose him because of his yummy looks? Behind her the twins only smiled, it would seem that they approved of her choice after all. "Okay hun, attack that nasty old tank!" she said trying her best impression of Mai. The male harpy shook his head in slight embarrassment then flew off toward the tank. His clawed arm flew furiously and within seconds, the tank was a pile of shredded scrap metal.

Amelda swore as his life points went down to 7100. He knew he should have activated that trap while still had a chance, but nooooooooooo he had to let his love for a certain blue eyed CEO influence his dueling.

Dartz was annoyed at his servant's obviously rebellious behavior, but he knew that when push came to shove Amelda would do anything to make sure his precious baby brother stayed safe. So he let it slide for now.

"I'm putting another card down and that's it for me," Sherabo said adding the green card to the disk.

"You know, you're not too bad babe," Amelda said, praising the girl's quick learning. "You could be a half decent duelist."

"T-Thanks," Sherabo replied, red tinting her cheeks once more.

"I'm going to send in a monster in defense mode for now," Amelda then placed another card into his disk. A face down duel monster card appeared on the field in a horizontal position. "And back to you, babe."

"I'll summon this little guy in attack mode." That earned her a laugh from her opponent, for a rather wimpy looking, but adorable small fox with a flaming tail appeared next to the hunk of a duel monster. The redheaded elf glared at Amelda, while her blond twin gave the girl a knowing smile. In the world of Duel Monsters, even the weakest of monsters could pack quite a wallop.

"Oh come on babe, you've got to be kidding me! That little thing's just only going to be sent to the graveyard! Why waste a perfectly good turn?!" The redhead began to guffaw even more.

Sherabo's newfound confidence took a nose dive, but her spirit guardians were right by her side, both letting her know that she had done the right thing. It would hurt, but if she continued to follow their advice, it would lead to something far much better than anything Amelda could sick on her.

'_I hope you know what your friends here know what they're doing sis,'_ the dark haired girl silently prayed. "Let's see, you've got that card out, but nothing else, so what's next?"

The redheaded elf pointed her index finger at Amelda while holding up her thumb. "Gotcha sis," the authoress acknowledged. "Harpie's Brother, attack Amelda's face down card!" The winged monster nodded and slashed at the card to reveal a kneeling heavily armed cybernetic man.

The silver eyed man smirked. "Nice try babe. But you won't land a scratch on me this time."

Glancing at Amelda's life points told her it was true, there was no change. "Drat! I, um.. Guess I'll end my turn."

"I'm placing another monster in defense mode." A card appeared next to his soldier. "Then I'm switching my Kinetic Soldier to attack mode." The cyborg leapt to attention. "Kinetic soldier put that pathetic Fox Fire down!" The monster fired his weapon at the poor little fox and it gave out a shrill yip before vanishing to the graveyard.

Sherabo staggered back and an enormous pain wracked her body. She bit her lip, but the scream still escaped her lips as her points shot down to 6850. "Sorry babe, but you brought that on yourself," Amelda chided. "You really ought to pay more attention to your monsters' stats before leaping. Guess that's it for my turn."

Sherabo sighed. He was right, so far she had just picked the cards that felt right without even bothering to pay attention to what was written on them. Well no better way to learn then the hard way. She was about to draw a card, when she noticed that she still had two monsters on the field. Thinking she'd been mistaken, she blinked. But her eyes were still seeing two monsters. The little fox was patiently waiting on the field next to the male harpy. "What the heck?!" she sputtered. Then she remembered that its card had been a different color than her previous ones. "Oh I get it! Orange means you've a special ability right?" The little fox yipped happily. "Cool!"

After drawing another card from her deck, she gazed at her hand, her eyes falling longingly on Jou's beloved dragon. The elves nodded in unison, urging her to go for it. It was time. "Right, I'm summoning Red-Eyes Black Dragon in Attack mode!" she crowed triumphantly. She remembered all the duels this magnificent dragon had faithfully saved her beloved blond over and over again.

"Shit!" Amelda swore, having recovered from his own shock at seeing the fox still standing. "That's why you did that! You're one sneaky woman!"

Harpie's Brother and Fox Fire both vanished from the field, having been sacrificed to allow the dragon to be summoned. Red-Eyes gave a majestic roar as he sprang to life, his ruby colored eyes glaring at Amelda. No one messed with his master's beloved writer, _no one!_

"Red-Eyes attack his Kinetic Soldier!" she commanded, overjoyed her beloved blond was right there with her in the form of his favorite dragon. The ebony scaled dragon let out another roar, and then shot an intense fire ball at the helpless machine monster, melting metal and incinerating flesh. The redheaded duelist let out an agonized scream as his monster vanished off to the graveyard and his life points plummeted to 6050.

"Damn it babe," he gasped, staggering back to his feet after being knocked off balance by the force of the dragon's attack. "Can't you go easy on a guy?"

"Sorry, Amelda." Sherabo apologized, feeling bad for causing him pain. "But it was your idea to do this, not mine."

"I know," he replied, ashamed at what they'd been forced into, "it's just that…"

The authoress nodded in sympathy, she knew all about how the sexy redhead had been tricked by the evil Atlantean king in his search for his missing brother. She really didn't feel like going on with this duel, but if she didn't, Sherabo would never see her friends again, in either world. One of the elves, she couldn't tell due to the tears misting in her eyes, was pointing to one of the cards in her spell/trap zone.

Sniffling a bit, Sherabo nodded. "I'm activating this face down card," she said pressing the button to flip it. Amelda swore as he recognized the ghostly image on the card, but quickly realized she had made a deadly mistake. "Your turn," as soon as she had said those two words, the majestic dragon that had saved her moments earlier gave a pained shriek as it vanished from the field.

"W-What?!!" she cried in utter disbelief.

"You really should stay away from dueling babe," Amelda chided, "Didn't I just tell you to read what's on your cards before using them?"

The authoress' eyes snuck over to the print on the green card and inwardly, called herself every insult she could think of for playing Bakura's Ectoplasmer while she was ahead. She had once again completely ignored a card's effect and it had cost her dearly. Jou would be furious with her for wasting his beloved dragon like that.

Not only had the dragon disappeared from the playing field, but from Joey's side on the lone tower as Joey and his beloved monsters watch the authoress duel. He felt a small pain stab his heart as well. But his faith was unwavering.

"I got your back, Sherabo!" Joey screamed down. Joey locked eyes with Sakura's elves; the fire burning in their eyes would set the moon on fire. This duel was far from over.

"I'm glad you were able to buy yourself some time," Amelda said, drawing a card, "it'll make this more fun." He really didn't mean it though, he had hoped to win quickly and thus sparing someone he'd come to call a friend a world of hurt. "I'm going to show you how you really should use spells."

Sherabo cringed, expecting him to use the dreaded Seal, but instead a lightning filled black hole appeared and sucked the ghostly spell card clean off the field.

"See, that's how you use a spell. Now I think I'll place a monster in defense mode in case you pull off another miracle." A face down card appeared before him. "I'm done."

The dark haired authoress bit her lip, fearing she'd make yet another mistake as she drew her next card. This time she gave it a good glance before deciding anything. "Looks like you're finally learning, babe," Amelda quipped. The redheaded elf behind her gave him a scathing glare. I'm going to put this one in defense mode," she said, silently praying that it wouldn't be a colossal blunder like her last move. Bakura would send her to the shadows himself if she'd lost using his monsters like this.

The redheaded twin once again pointed to the remaining face down card, giving the authoress a reproachful look for not picking it in the first place. "You sure?" Sherabo asked, feeling very sheepish for not getting the signal right last turn. The blond elf placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and nodded. "If you say so," she whispered, pressing the corresponding button. "I'm activating my um… trap?" The elves nodded.

The pink colored card flipped over and a skeleton carrying a ghostly glowing orb appeared above her. Inside the orb was the letter "F".

Amelda swore again. "Where'd the heck did you get **that**?!!!" he demanded.

"Don't tell me I made another mistake," Sherabo groaned.

"Hardly," sneered Dartz, knowing full well what that ominous looking letter meant for him and his servant. "It means if you're lucky enough to survive for another four turns, Amelda is toast." The redheaded duelist gulped, he knew that tone. His master wasn't pleased, no not at all.

"Oh. Well, I guess I end my turn then."

Amelda frantically drew his next card, praying it'll be one that'll stop the fatal trap his opponent had set off. His silver eyes narrowed in disappointment. Sighing, the redhead began to make his move. "I'm going to sacrifice my defense monster to summon this bad boy," he said adding a card to his duel disk. Once the shower of sparks cleared, another cybernetic soldier stood before them. The only difference from his other monsters was the set of gears attached to his left shoulder and back. "Gadget Soldier attack her face down card!"

The monster readily obeyed his master and shot several rockets from the launcher on his right shoulder. However, instead of vanishing like all her other monsters before, this one remained. Sherabo couldn't help feel a slight chill upon laying eyes on Bakura's Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams. The purple maned skeletal figure hovered above its wrought iron bed, its shield held defensively in front of itself as it smirked evilly at the opposing monster.

"Nice one babe, you get to live a bit longer," Amelda said, relieved that both their life points hadn't changed. "I can't do anything else so; it's your turn now." As soon as the redhead said that, another skeleton appeared next to the first one also bearing an orb. The letter "I" shone ominously from inside the orb.

Sherabo drew another card and looked at it. The elves gave her a knowing look and smiled. "Go for it," they seemed to be saying. "I hope you know what you're doing sis," she whispered, before turning to face Amelda. "I'm summoning a monster in attack…" The blond elf stopped her shaking her head. "Defense?" Sherabo asked, receiving a nod. "I mean, I'm putting a monster in defense mode," she announced. As with the Doom duelist's monster, the ghost vanished to make way for her face down monster, "and ending my turn."

"Stall all you like, girl," Dartz jeered, getting steadily annoyed with Amelda's suddenly poor dueling skills, his mismatched eyes glinting with anger. "Your soul will go to the Leviathan one way or another."

Amelda silently asked Sherabo to forgive him as he drew yet another card. Disappointment filled him as it wasn't anything he could use at the moment. "I guess I have no choice," he muttered. All his instincts were telling him not to attack, but he had to do _**something**_ or there'd be major trouble. "Gadget Soldier attack that face down card!" There was another shower of rockets, only this time the redheaded duelist staggered and yelled in pain as his life points took more damage.

In front of the dark haired girl stood a man with spiky hair the color of moonlit snow and was dressed in a tight fitting dark maroon long sleeved shirt that accentuated his muscular chest perfectly. Tight black leather pants hugged his long legs. A yellow cape, black fingerless gloves, and a mask that covered his entire face completed the ensemble.

'Told ya sis, this guy's a hunk!!' Sherabo turn and this time winked at the elves in agreement. She definitely had to check out these dueling cards more closely once she returned home.

An immense wall of ice stood in front of him as he held his clawed hands defensively before him.

'_He could almost give Erik a run for his money,'_ Sherabo mused. This was a man who gave off an aura of dominance, confidence and sensuality. Little shivers ran down the authoress' spine as she began to imagine feeling those wickedly sharp looking nails running over her skin. _'Focus girlfriend,' _she scolded herself, _'This thing's not over yet!'_

The score now read Amelda 4850, Sherabo 6050. The newbie duelist was actually winning this! Amelda growled not since Kaiba had he lost this badly. "I'm ending my turn," he said, resigning himself to another wasted turn. A third skeleton appeared above the dark haired girl, this one bearing the letter "N".

Sherabo's eyes fell when she saw that she didn't have any cards left that could deal with the Gadget Soldier, patiently waiting for the next chance to strike. Sighing, she ended her turn.

Amelda almost leapt for joy when he saw what he had just drawn. "I really hate to do this to you babe, but no real duelist would appreciate an opponent taking it easy on them. I activate the spell card, Raigeki!"

Lightning streaked across her side of the field, forcing Sherabo to shut and cover her eyes. When she was able to look again, Neo Aqua Madoor was no longer on the field. There was only a smoking heap of ashes and the acrid smell of ozone. Sherabo braced herself for what she knew would come.

"Gadget Soldier attack her!" commanded the redheaded duelist, his silver eyes glistening with sadness. The authoress screamed in agony as more of her life points were taken away. She fell backwards due to the machine monster's deadly attack. It had been a nasty blow, but at least she was still alive – for now. "Your turn, babe," Amelda muttered, giving her an apologetic look. He really didn't like going against noobs, not in a duel like this.

Another letter carrying skeleton appeared, almost completing the Destiny Board's message.

The authoress turned duelist panted heavily as she struggled to reach for the next card. She didn't think she'd be able to stand another direct attack like that. She was not too used to such rough treatment. Amelda had proven to be a real challenge since it was her first duel ever. 'Please let this be it,' she silently prayed. The dark haired authoress had managed to get four of the Destiny Board series out onto her side of the dueling field now all she needed was the last card to spell the redhead's doom.

With a shaking hand, she pulled back the seemingly insignificant piece of cardboard and let out a sigh of relief for Yami's 'Heart of the Cards' was apparently with her this day. "I'm placing a card face down and ending my turn."

"Do you _want_ me to win?!" Amelda snapped. Sherabo just sighed, hoping the card she had placed would stall him long enough. The redhead shook his head and gave the order to attack. The Gadget Soldier was about to fire off his weapon, when the authoress pressed a button on her duel disk.

'Sorry Amelda dear,' she silently whispered. 'Don't hate me for this.' Sherabo stood defiantly as she faced the sexy redhead. "I'm activating my trap! Negate Attack!" Amelda's monster paused, then let go of its trigger, no longer able to attack.

"D-Damn!" Amelda cursed, knowing what was about to happen once he'd ended his turn. Resigning himself to his fate, the redheaded duelist sighed, "You got me babe. I'm ending my turn."

Another ghostly image of an evil looking skeleton holding a glowing disk bearing the letter L appeared above her, completing the word 'FINAL'.

"Um... does that mean I win?" she asked sheepishly not sure if having completed the word was a good thing or bad one. Dartz did hint that it'd be something bad for Amelda, but she still wasn't sure exactly what Bakura's Destiny Board did.

"Duh," Dartz spat, none too happy at having lost yet another soul to feed to his precious Leviathan.

"Oh good." Sherabo then promptly collapsed, utterly drained from the battle. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt a pair of warm hands encircling her.

Oooooooooo

Sherabo: Wow isn't this the best duel ever. I'm so excited. Sakura you are a jewel shining in my heart. Hey, guys don't forget to check out over 114 stories from different fandom by this author.

Bakura: "Well it is my Destiny Board after all, and I am her favorite hunk . . . . calls me Kura"

Joey: "Hey, don't even try to take all the credit, pretty boy"

Bakura: "Your dragon was toast,"

Joey: "That's it, Sakura I demand a rewrite!"

Sakura and Sherabo both smiled and walk arm and arm back to their keyboards lost in thought as most writers are.

R/R


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: The Rights belong to the authors of Yugioh, thank goodness.

A/n: oh my goodness, I so enjoyed the duel, the monsters are so ready to meet you Sakura, you should see the email's they are sending . . . . konnichiiwa…..

**Recap: **Oh goodness," Sherabo then promptly collapsed, utterly drained from the battle. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt a pair of warm hands encircling her.

Oooooooo

Not only had the feeling of warmth encircled the young duelist as darkness descended, but a voice so familiar whispered kind words. "Sherabo . . . . Please wake up, we gotta get outta here. I don't trust that green- hair freak to play fair."

"Mmm . . . Sakura . . . it can't be true are you really here," the feeling of being loved and protected seem to intensify." Sherabo tried to bring herself back from the world of unconsciousness, as the voice grew louder.

"Sherabo-chan . . . . It's me Katsuya . . . you did it . . . saved the duel monsters world from Dartz and his evil plans." Joey cradled the author close. "Look you're everybody's hero."

"No, we did it Katsuya," Sherabo leaned on his shoulder and stood on her own. "Where's Amelda? Is he alright?"

"That jerk, I hope he rots in the shadow realm and never come back, he tried to kill you." Joey voiced his frustration.

"Come on Katsuya, he didn't have a choice, Dartz held his brother's life over his head . . . think of it as Serenity being in trouble," before she could continue a loud noise silenced the author. All the monsters roared and rejoiced at the victory. The gang ran down to congratulate the author on her dueling skills and give her the proper greeting she deserved.

At that moment Sherabo decided to construct a deck worthy of all the new and old friends she had met. "Joey come on my time is growing short let's not fight, I'm hungry. How about sharing some of that wonderful cake I saw in Pegasus's castle?"

"Yeah, this has to be the best birthday every," Sherabo screamed, but it was overshadowed by the growling noise coming from Joey's stomach. Joey blushed. But he did feel better knowing Sherabo didn't think he was a complete fool. Proudly he strutted beside the author and led her back into the castle.

The celebration was in full swing, including monsters, duelist, and anime characters from all over the internet. The break down had allowed access for everybody to enter even Dartz was welcome, much to the dismay of many.

"Katsuyaaaaaaaaaa. . . . Over here," she waved reverently to the pouting blond. The Dark-haired beauty had found Amelda who she harbored a secret crush for. Joey would be most sad if he knew, but to have them both at her side was a present she couldn't deny. Call it being incredibly selfish.

"Ally, you have to let Katsu-chan know how you feel, because if you don't I'll write a fan fiction so embarrassing that you won't show your faces on the net for months," whispered the author to both of the incredible attractive boys, one with hair touched by fire and the other touched by the sun. Sherabo found it difficult to breath.

"Argggg . . . . Ok Amelda, for Sherabo I'll walk beside you . . . . But if you and those bikers try something," Joey flinched but willingly set net to Amelda in peace.

"You'll do what, Joey-shan . . . . I'm down . . . . I'll be a good boy for you any day." Ally purred and threw in a sexy wink. Sherabo cheeks lit up.

"See . . . See what I mean . . . . Cut that out, man." Joey stamped around in a circle, mad as hell. Sherabo just laughed and drug them over to the long table laden with food.

"Noah, where are you and is that damn system working, we still have a mess out here and the night is about to fall," Seto barked into his cell phone.

"Mokuba enough playing around we have got to get this program working or we'll be trapped here forever," Seto spoke.

"Big Brother, look over there, Noah is flying in on Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Mokuba pointed to the night sky.

"Forgive me Seto, but it was the only way I could get here. The portal is open, but only for a little while. It seems the monsters upset the balance of the virtual world and everyone has to get back to the capsules," Noah was frantic.

Dragons waited to transport everyone to the tower, "Come on mutt, we don't have all day." Seto barked to Joey and the gang."

"I 'm not a mutt," Joey scream out, his fingers knotted into a fist.

"Joey, chill out," Tristan patted his best friend on the back. "If we don't get back, well all the stories will end here in the virtual world."

"What?"

"Dense as ever, move it." Seto continued. The dragons dropped Sherabo and the gang off at the tower and sadly they made their way to the transport room.

Sherabo watched as each character entered the capsule designed for them. It was so sorrowful.

Joey's face was stained with tears as he said, "Happy Birthday, Sherabo."

Sherabo stood next to Noah and pushed the buttons which sent the travelers back to Domino, but Katsuya's question hovered in the back of her mind, 'how will I return?'

"Noah . . . . Do you have a pair of magic slippers . . . .? should I click my heels three times . . . . . you know there is no place like home.." Sherabo really wanted to cry.

"Well I'm still working on that program it should take a minute or two." Noah walked to a distance console and continued to work on Sherabo's journey home.

"Noah what's that light," Sherabo pointed to a door that was partially ajar, and walked towards the brilliant light. Once inside the corridor the warmth surrounded the author as if a dozen arms were dragging her body down into a deep hole. The warmth disappeared only to be replaced by freezing cold which worked its way into Sherabo's bones. Not a person who loved the cold she reached out for a blanket to cover her chilled body. Instead of a blanket she rolled over and off the bed landing on a hard wood floor. She missed the plush white rug by a mile.

"Ouch!" she rubbed her backside and continued this strange one sided conversation."That must have been one hell of a dream. Darn it, I left the computer on again."

The author looked around at the piles of familiar paper and notes and remembered talking to that silly Naruto doll, but the scent of apple shampoo and images of Katsuya voice vibrated in her head. "I was there I know it . . . I know it," the author screamed out.

She rushed to the wiry keyboard and tried to connect but nothing happened, just a blue screen, windows sleeping. . . . Connection failed . . . . . try back later. . . . On and on the message board pissed her off.

"Maybe it was a dream . . . a dreamscape but a beautiful one I'll always treasure." Sherabo climbed into the bed but something touched her cheek, not just the pillow but a blue plush dragon. It was the little dragon Seto and the gang gave her in the virtual world. Tucked under his small wing he hid a card. This card would be the first in the young duelist deck, the twin elves, now good memories of her very close friend surfaced.

"Sherabo snuggle down under a warm blanket and thought, 'I was really there, thanks guys . . . . . this was the best birthday ever.' She closed her eyes and wondered just where the night would take her this time.

"Yami, can you feel that….." Yugi whispered to his dark side.

"What, abiou."

"Someone was in our link. . . . But it was very nice."

Oooooooooooo

Tea:Ahhhhhhhhhhh . . . . . . Don't cry Joey, think of all the stories she's going write now.

Joey: Butttttt. . Sniffs . . . I like this one.

Tea: Yeah, my dream lover was so cool.

Joey: TEA!!!!

R/r thanks to everyone for enjoying my deepest wish and having fun along the way………till next time…….


End file.
